Check yes England
by Chi-Chan16
Summary: This is a School AU. The pairing is USUK, and I used the song Check yes Juliet by We the Kings. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**An: Sup guys so here is a new song fic. Also my chapter story is on pause while I have writers block and school is… school *dies from school*. Anyway this is a USUK, the song is Check yes Juliet by We the Kings. I DONOT OWN ANYTHING!**

Everyone was gathered in the gym for the assembly, Arthur sighed, he normally liked going to the assemblies but this time he wanted to be with Alfred. Arthur and Alfred have been going out in secret for two years now because Arthur's parents wouldn't approve of their son having a boyfriend instead of a proper girlfriend. Before the assembly Alfred , Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis were all called down to the office so Arthur doesn't know if they will even be at the assembly. Once everyone was seated the princable came out on stage with his microphone.

"Good Afternoon everyone, now this is not a typical assembly this student came up to me and asked me if he could plan an assembly to tell someone what he's wanted to say for two years. Because of his decation I decided to let him, so lets welcome Alfred Jones and his friends to the stage."

The curtains opened Alfred was standing infront with a microphone stand, while Francis had a bass, Gilbert had a guitar, and Antonio was in the back on the drums. Arthur was sitting back waiting and wondering why Alfred had to create an assembly.

"Hey Guys! I'm Alfred Jones and I want to sing this song for my boyfriend," He looked out at the audience, "Arthur this is for you, we've been together for two years and finally I get to say this in front of everyone. I love you."

Alfred nodded to the other guys and they started playing a fast beat, after the intro Alfred started singing.

"_Check yes Juliet, are you with me? Rain is falling down on the sidewalk. I won't go until you come outside. Check yes Juliet, kill the limbo. I'll keep tossing rocks at your window. There's no turning back for us tonight. Lace up your shoes_."

The others sang back, "_Ey oh Ey ohh_."

Alfred continued, "_Here's how we do. Run, baby, run. Don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't sell your heart. Don't say we're not meant to be. Run, baby, run. Forever will be, you and me. Check yes Juliet. I'll be waiting, Wishing, wanting yours for the taking. Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye. Check yes Juliet. Here's the countdown 3... 2... 1... now fall in my arms now. They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind. Lace up your shoes_"

"_Ey Oh Ey Ohhh_"

"_Here's how we do. Run, baby, run, Don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't sell your heart, don't say we are not meant to be. Run baby run, Forever we'll be, you and me_."

Alfred jumped off the stage and started walking towards Arthur, still singing.

"_We're flying through the night. We're flying through the night. Way up high, The view from here is getting better with you by my side. Run baby run, Don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't sell your heart, don't say we are not meant to be. Run baby run, forever will be..."_

Alfred stopped in front of Arthur and took his hand singing the last chorus.

"_Run baby run. Don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't sell your heart, don't say we are not meant to be. Run baby run, Forever will be, you and me. You and me... You and me..."_

The gym started cheering at the end of the song and Alfred grabbed Arthur into a kiss. Arthur was blushing red as everyone cheered on, he did have to emit that it took bravery for Alfred to do that in front of the whole school.

Arthur leaned into Alfred's embrace and whispered, "I love you too."

**An: So this is the end of this fic! And for people who review the flames shall go to my Oneesan, FearfulKnights to help us make s'mores and pies. She helps a lot with people who say that my stories are bad. I hope you enjoyed this story and hopefully I'll post more soon. **


	2. Sorry

Hey guys I know you might be pissed at me because this isn't a chapter but this account is going to be closed down because the email I'm using is going to be turned off at the end of my school year. So my new account is going to be called YukiiElla so if you see these stories under that name don't flame because it is still me. Thanks


End file.
